Me encantas
by ex naru spp
Summary: no soy cuidadoso, te are disfrutar a mi manera / seras solamente mia si me entero que te has metido con otro hombre te castigare... entendiste/ i-itachi me ...


Hola bueno este es el segundo Fic que cree es un poco viejo de hace 2 años jeje, Pero enrealidad espero que les agrade. Por hay recibí un Rewiew acerca de que esperar que no fuera yo la de la experiencia de mi anteror historia "El diario de mis recuerdos" jaja no, es completamente inventada. cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura casualidad, pero mataria por que me sucedieran varios acontecimientos de mis fic's *u*

Este fic como todos los demas que subire tienen **escenas con contenido sexual **"lemon" asi que si hay alguien que no le agrada habtengase de leer, Y para los **menores **almenos no creo que sea tan malo pues yo tengo 15 años y tengo una mente demaciado sucia asi que si te gusta leelo ¡ OwO* Disfruten

* * *

**Me encantas **

_El momento en que la tentación... Se apodero de nuestros cuerpos_

_

* * *

_

Aquella noche el apareció como de costumbre en aquel antro con sus amigos en la zona vip, unas copas mas se pasaron sobre la mesa de mi amiga y mía. Quizá nos encontrábamos al tope o nuestros sentidos pedían placer a gritos sin duda era causa del alcohol que habíamos ingerido.

Un chico de pelo rubio amigo de aquel hombre que había llamado mi atención era el novio de mi amiga DEIDARA un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules parecidos a los niebla de mi amiga. Nos invito a pasar con ellos al palco

No dejaba de mirarme la música era un poco mas depravada a la con frecuencia avía en ese lugar perreo en lugar de reggaetón, Itachi Uchiha, ese era su nombre lo mencionó fumando un cigarrillo y tomando una bebida demasiado cargada.

- Bailemos - dijo mirándome pervertida mente - hmp? -

Acepte gustosamente al salir a la pista de baile con él pues desde hace tiempo mis ojos se habían posado en su ser, al parecer era mutuo el sentimiento, era atractivo en todo aspecto pues su pelo azabache recogido con una coleta baja hacia que sus ojos negros hicieran una perfecta combinación, pantalones negros apretados, playera de resaque negra, zapatos, pendientes cristalinos que hacían juego con su rosario de plata y cristal. Un Casanova ligando mujeres a plena línea.

la música empezó un poco lenta, sus manos se encontraban en mi cadera dándonos la espalda el empezó por mover su cadera pegando su miembro en mi entrepierna, me movía al mismo ritmo, sensual y placentero entre dientes la satisfacción de aquel momento más que un baile era aquella escena que se podía apreciar comprometedora.

La noche paso como electricidad a punto fijo, al momento en que regresamos a la mesa tomo su chamarra sus cigarros y lentes me miro un momento y saco una sonrisa de medio lado se sentó a un lado de mí y musito en mi oído

- vámonos, te llevo en mi coche - dijo incitándome aun más de lo que me encontraba era seguro 2 cosas, le había encantado bailar conmigo y dos no había quedado satisfecho solo con eso. - agarra tus cosas - fue su última palabra y salió del palco.

Mi amiga me miro con una sonrisa picara, me dijo que no habría ningún problema que si algo se presentara le mandara un mensaje y que ella diría que me quedaría a dormir en su casa, la mire un poco desconcertada no podía fingir ser completamente inocente pues sabía lo que hacía.

agarre mi chaqueta y mi bolso antes de abrir la puerta mi amiga me dio un sierre de ojo como despedida antes de seguir besándose con su novio, era lógico que ella tampoco llegaría a dormir el día de hoy a su casa.

Cuando salí el se encontraba en el pasillo mirando por el barandal fumando un cigarro a la pista de baile volteó un segundo y jalo de mi mano dirigiéndonos a la salida, no sabía muy bien que decir me venía de pelos que me llevara mis padres no estaban en casa y estábamos un poco pasadita.

- vamos a mi casa si llegas así a la tuya te reñirán no crees? - dijo mirándome de reojo y sacando de su bolsa trasera del pantalón unas llaves que sacaban la alarma de una camioneta Cheyenne color blanco y empaques beige

- mis padres están de vacaciones no hay nadie en casa no hay problema- dije poniéndome un poco roja parecía un ofrecimiento estaba claro pero el abrió la puerta del auto y pidió mi mano puesto... Quiere darme a ver que era un caballero?

Serró la puerta del auto y se dirigí a su parte. Prendió con rapidez el coche y miro por un segundo mi cara - vamos a mi casa - vivo solo - por dónde vives? -

Le di la dirección de mi casa y miro un poco confundido al parecer le resultaba un poco familiar el lugar - está cerca de la mía - siguió para después responder de manera poco usual con un -hmp -

Las calles pasaron y el primer alto nos agarro, prendió un cigarro y rápidamente lo había acabado lo detuvo un momento y pareciera que con antemano dejara que otro alto nos agarrara se desabrocho el cinturón y tomo con sus manos frías mis mejillas miro mis labios por un m omento e introdujo dentro de mi boca su lengua, oh por dios su forma de besar desesperante y deliciosa pareciera que quería derretirme solo con un beso si trato lo logro.

Paso poco para que tomara mi oído

- bailas demasiado bien, para ser una mocosa también besas demasiado bien - dijo riéndose un poco

Habíamos llegado, demasiado rápido para decir cierto abrió mi puerta y me cargo hasta la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y me invito a pasar, serró la puerta con seguro y me paso a la sala abrió las ventas y serró las cortinas me invito una copa mas y un cigarro, acepte el cigarro poco lo fume cuando él se fue acercando mas a mi hasta quedar de frente a mis labios

- porque causas esto en mi mente... sabias cada movimiento de tu cuerpo me tienta y provoca ah acerté mía mocosa- tomo mis labios de nuevo y coloco sus manos en mi cintura me aventó hacia la pared agarrando mis muñecas, se alejo un poco y empezó por besar mi cuello dejando marcas por donde pasaba, un gemido salió entre dientes de mi boca ahogándose en el placer que con solo eso me enloquecía.

Paso su mano por debajo de mi vestido tirándolo de un solo jalón, _desesperación_, cada caricia de sus manos provocaban excitación en mi cuerpo mi intimidad estaba tan mojada que él se daría cuenta en cualquier momento. Con una mano sostenía mis muñecas con la otra jugaba con mis pecho y lamia mis pezones y mordisqueándolos, no paraba de gritar era tan excitante no quería que parece en ese momento

- mas, grita para mi, gime para mí - dijo mientras dejaba mis pechos y pasaba a acariciar a mi intimidad solo traía bragas y estaban mojadas por aquellas caricias

- apenas comienza y no puedes controlarte, me encantas-

Aquel hombre hacia despertar la tentación de mi cuerpo solo aquel hombre podía hacerme sentir de aquella manera lo sabía porque nadie había causado tanto desconcierto en mi mente rogaba por mas y besaba sus labios con furor.

Quito todo rastro de ropa que le estorbaba y me llevo cargando a su habitación, introdujo un dedo en mi haciéndome retorcer de placer, introdujo otros dos y empezó a moverlos despacio y torturados

- más más rápido - dije entre gemidos de mi boca

El sonrió un poco y suscito - hmp... si así lo deseas tendrás que rogármelo sakura - y sin respuesta de mi boca lo hiso todavía mas torturador no podía quería... Tendría

- por favor, itachi... Quiero más por favor mas rápido ahh - salió un gemido sofocante dejándome sin habla y mirándome saco sus dedos de mí y los introdujo en mi boca e izo que los lamiera pervertida mente

Me miro un momento y jalo del brazo para quitarse toda prenda completamente agarro mi cabeza y la puso contra su enorme miembro parado, saco una risilla de medio lado e introdujo solo la punta en mi boca lo agarre con mis manos y lamí despacio como una paleta después lo empujo mas sacando un gemido grave y sensual, lo lamia y metía en toda mi boca hasta que no pudo más se vino en mi boca aquel liquido blanquecino era el sabor de la perversión me encanto.

- aquí no acara sakura - dijo puesto su pene todavía se encontraba parado abrió mis piernas bruscamente y saco su lengua despacio y contra penas tocando mi intimidad lamio haciéndome sentir oleadas de excitación hasta que no pude mas y termine viniéndome completamente.

Me volteo de un solo jalón y miro mi cola un momento me dio una nalgada y jalo mis muñecas para mi espalda coloco su miembro y metió simple mente la punta me estaba matando lo necesitaba lo quería y lo deseaba dentro de mi

- no es lo mío ser gentil, te are gozar a mi manera - y así introdujo de golpe su miembro sus embestidas eran rápidas y con mucha fuerza las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos de placer los gritos desplomaban la habitación sus gemidos roncos y cálidos hacia que me viniera, saco un momento para después introducirlo y soltar mis manos para tocar mi trasero, aquel gran pedazo de carne estaba entrando por mi ano dolía pero me encantaba aquella sensación no soporto mas y lo metió de jalón al igual que mi vagina no paró hasta verme llorar y gritar de placer lo volvió a introducir en mi vagina

No podía parar era una bestia un animal, no se cansaba y golpeaba mi espalda mis manos se enterraban en el colchón me volteó a verlo a la cara y me abraso sin dejar de embestirme mis manos rodearon su espalda y mis uñas se encajaban en ella

- ahh sakura me encantas - decía entre gemidos aquel azabache

Miro mi cara y toco mis labios introdujo su lengua y empezó un beso lleno de pasión y calidez subió el ritmo de las embestidas eh introdujo su pene lo mas que pudo en mi intimidad aquel palpitar de nuestros sexos había conllevado al clímax de nuestros cuerpos no dejamos de besarnos no salió de mis hasta después de unos momentos. Se recostó y me jalo hacia el saco de un buro que se encontraba de lado de la cama una caja de cigarritos prendió unos y con su mano desocupada abraso mi cuerpo desnudo colocando mi cabeza en su pecho

- desde hoy solo eres mía entendiste- dijo en tono serio y frio

- si me entero que estas con alguien más te castigare oíste -

Lo mire un poco desconcertada era su manera de decirme algo como me gustas? no lo había comprendido muy bien pero lo bese era suficiente no había necesidad de responder aquella pregunta con palabras jalo la sábana blanca que esta alado de él y nos tapo apago el cigarrillo y se volteó hacia conmigo quedando de frente abrasándome

- i-itachi yo - trate de mencionar palabra pero la callo con un beso de boca

- si vas a decir que solo es un revolcón guárdate esos comentarios para mañana en la mañana después de esta noche- dijo frio sin abrir los ojos

- itachi - lo mire y bese tiernamente no lo había comprendido - me encantas -

- hmp ... Mas te vale que lo que dices sea verdad mocosa - dijo abrasándome mas fuerte solo pude contestar con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro... pasaría la noche con aquel hombre que imagine prohibido a mi vida.

Ha pasado medio año desde aquel día, no eh podido encontrar hombre como él, nunca podre encontrarlo. Ese mismo día en la noche siguiente de regalo un collar idéntico al de él a excepción de la cruz el mío lleva un corazón con nuestros nombres gravados.

****

_ Itachi x sakura_

_

* * *

_

Espero y les Agradara y que quiza meresca un **REWIEW** **By; EXNARUSPP**


End file.
